


remus

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	remus

There are disadvantages to living with three other boys, he thinks as he stares around the room. The house elves clean up as best they can; their efforts thwarted at every turn by socks and sheets, books and parchments, ink stains and wrinkles.

He sits on his bed, the unmistakable scent of Sirius coming off the shirt he's wearing, the shirt he'd found draped across his duvet. He sits and watches as Sirius drops the towel he's wearing and starts to get dressed.

There are disadvantages to living with three other boys. But, Remus admits, there are advantages as well.


End file.
